User blog:Paladin Keldon/Lore Discussions
Me and Aegonlegends, and a few others discussed Many Subjects on the Lore of Dark Souls, We Started off with the Difference between Sorcery, and Moon Sorcery. Then continued with the Firstborn of Lord Gwyn, and Then Velka, and Last but not least Manus, and His Effect upon Oolacile. The Discussion started with me Showing the Chat my "Ardent Paladin" build, Aegon suggested I use Magic Weapon for PvE, and I felt a little insulted, then It turned into discussion about Seath-Born Sorcery and Moon Sorcery. Aegon said that Gwyndolin was just as much a Sorcerer as Seath, by Using Magic, and Said using Magic wouldn't be Resticted to a Paladin, if I used the Tin Darkmoon Catalyst. I said that moon sorcery is different than Seath-Born Magic. As Moon Sorcery is Natural, while Seath-Born isn't. (Both Sides of the Argument are completely Valid, and Make sense, this Convo isn't about which is right) We then somehow segwayed into the Firstborn of the Sun. We talked about our theories on wether the Firstborn retained some of his Godly powers, or Not. Aegon said that he thought he retained some of his powers, Backing it up with the Detail that the Miracles, Lightning Spear, and Greater Lightning Spear, Are given to you when you Pray at the Sunlight Altar. I said that either he was right, or the Firstborn was at the Altar, in what way I don't know, Maybe Spiritually, then I jokingly suggested he could be invisible, but my True theory is that the Firstborn is dead, or Lost and Forgotten. Hell, he could even be in the Undead Asylum for all we know! We decided that both ideas were very Possible, and Transitioned into Velka(In my Opinion, this is the Best Area of Discussion). We started off with talking about velka being a Witch, Which then turned into pooling over Item decriptions related to Velka. I looked at all of the Personally, and most of them were Quite helpful. I started with Karmic Justice, Which backed Aegon's theory that Velka defines the Sin, which I took as sort of a Rating System, and then Velka passed off the Knowlegde of the Sin to the Blades of the Darkmoon. The fact that Velka "Defines the Sin" interested me Greatly, it tied in with the Book of the Guilty description, So it is known Velka "Defines" the Sin, and Puts it in the Book, I looked at it as Velka Seeing people with insignificant amount of Sin are not worthy of being Shown in the Book. It also seems that Breaking your Covenant/Disrepecting your god/Gods is the Worst of all Sins in the world of Dark Souls, As Murder is not Punished as Severly, The Affidavit description also Backs this theory up. We then talked about the Talisman of Velka, I think that it Is Harpy Hair, but Aegon believes it is the Hair of Velka herself. The Description of the Vow of Silence, states that Velka is Versed in Arts both Old and New, I at first thought this was Speaking of Judgement, but in the end we all agreed That it was talking about Witchcraft. we then went to the Painted World, We talked about it for Quite a While, After Some random Speculation, I read the Annex Key description, which Stated that the Annex is Reminicent to a Cathedral, this Incited a Thought, that "What if the Painted World wasn't always a Prison?" Then after discussing this for a while, we Agreed on the Theory that the Painted world could've been a Church of Velka. We then thought for a While after. and then the Thought Struch, that What if the "Painted" world, wasn't painted, What if the Painting was just another enterance? I am Suggesting that maybe the "Painted World" isn't it's own Area, but is an actually area with the World of Dark Souls, This theory also could justify the Crow taking the Chosen Undead to Lordran, The "Painted World" would have to be reletively near the Asylum if my Theory were correct, so that would justify the Crow knowing the Exact location. Then Aegon suggested that Maybe, the "Painted World" was also another Asylum, as there are Hollows there, and I doubt they got throught the Painting in Anor Londo, and the Addition of the Word "Northern" in the title of the Asylum, if there were only one, then it would simply be called the Undead Asylum. Then I noted that the Black Cleric Set, and Velka's Rapier reflected more on the Pardoners, than Velka Herself. Then we Discussed Manus(At this point Aegon wasn't really in the Whole discussion, but he still contributed) I started off by saying that Maybe, Manus' own Dark, caused the Chaos and Spread of the Abyss through Oolacile, and Saying that Maybe The World being Plunged into dark by the Dark Lord Wouldn't have the Same Effect as Manus. I made an Analogy about Manus, I said that he was like a Child, throwing a Tantrum. If a Child loses their Favorite Toy, they will trow a Hissy Fit/Tantrum, I believe this is what Manus did after losing his Pendant. I am suggesting that he wasn't fully developed, partly due to him(Speculation) being a Simple Creature of the Abyss. Maker, also suggested that maybe he was underdeveloped because of his inability to Control the Abyss. Well, thats all we Discussed for the Most part(May have forgotten some Details), I'd like to Thank Aegonlegends and Maker L106, for Participating in the Convo. I hope Anyone who reads this apreciates the Time we put into these theories. Painted_World_of_Ariamis_01.jpg|The Area around the Painted World, looks similar to the area around the Northern Undead Asylum Undeadasylum.jpg|I suggest you Compare the Two photos Closely, to get the Point of the discussion Category:Blog posts